Question: Ishaan did 91 squats in the evening. Omar did 34 squats around noon. How many more squats did Ishaan do than Omar?
Find the difference between Ishaan's squats and Omar's squats. The difference is $91 - 34$ squats. $91 - 34 = 57$.